<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terror by allixiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108523">Night Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler'>allixiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Captain gets nightmares sometimes and it only takes a second before someone is there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Captain &amp; Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside. The lack of light caused the Captain to not properly close the door of the ship behind her. She had gone out into the Monarch wilderness alone to see if you could scrounge up some last minute bits from a maurader camp. She went out alone, but evidently had a follower on the way back. It was the biggest rapt she had EVER seen. It followed her all the way into the ship before it spit its burning acid at her. </p><p>She drew her gun, but it pounced before she had a chance to fire. It took a chunk out of her leg as it bit and clawed at her body, leaving devastating wounds all over her. Her body seemed to be moving in slow motion, like her time dilation was permanently activated. The snarling rapt took once final strike to her chest when-</p><p>Her ear shattering scream is what initially woke her up. The terrifying images played over and over in her head as she looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. Before she had time to process, a loud alarm was sounded throughout the ship, sending her into a further panic. The lights flickered red and ADA sounded off;</p><p>“Emergency disturbance in the Captain’s quarters.” She repeated loudly through all the rooms. </p><p>Frightened tears streamed her face as she screamed again, her fight or flight in full gear. Not realizing that she had just had a nightmare, she jumped out of bed, grabbing her pistol and loading it. The sound of 5 pairs of running feet could be heard from above and eventually to the front of her door. The alarm and lights were still sounding and flashing, her crew came barreling in all in their preferred sleepwear, (which for Felix was little to nothing) scared to death as to what was happening. </p><p>“What the fuck is happening?” Nyoka demanded, weapon in hand.</p><p>Upon seeing that their captain wasn’t in any immediate danger, Parvati called for ADA to turn off;</p><p>“ADA...ADA, stop!” She spoke over the blaring noise.</p><p>The alarm and lights stopped as ADA’s voice changed before idling off;</p><p>“Emergency alarm disengaged.”</p><p>They all froze upon seeing the Captain frantically looking around the room with her gun in hand. She was sobbing now, panic clear in her expression. A bead of sweat dripped down her face as she grew more terrified. Not sure of what exactly was happening, Max cautiously approached his distressed captain. He had decided to sleep in his own room tonight because he had planned on staying up late to do some reading. Now, he had wished he had stayed with her.</p><p>“Captain,” He called calmly; “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Where is it?” She asked stressfully.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other with puzzled looks. What the hell was she talking about?</p><p>“Where’s what, Boss?” Felix asked what everyone was thinking.</p><p>She let out and drew back in a shaky breath;</p><p>“The rapt. Where the fuck is it?” She questioned anxiously.</p><p>Ellie also stepped forward next to Max, reaching for the gun in her hand;</p><p>“Captain...there’s not a rapt. We’re the only ones here.” She explained.</p><p>She gingerly plucked the gun from her hold, setting it to safety and placing it on your desk. Now the Captain was the only confused one. Her eyebrows furrowed in disorientation as she finally began to get a grasp of what had really happened;</p><p>“No, no. It...it followed me on to the ship. I saw it,” She said with a crack in her voice; “It got my leg and it was on top of me.”</p><p>Nyoka looked down at her leg, noting that it was okay. As a matter of fact, she had no injuries anywhere. </p><p>“Cap, your leg is fine,” She expressed; “There’s no rapt in here.” </p><p>“I believe you have just had a dream is all. You’re perfectly safe.” Max reassured her.</p><p>She stared at him for a second, before she sighed heavily. What a relief. She rubbed her eyes as her heart rate gradually returned to normal. Max took her hand into his, ultimately pulling her into his arms;</p><p>He shushed her as her sobs finished out and her shaking frame slowed down. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back in soothing circles. The crew watched silently for they wanted to be sure she was okay before leaving. </p><p>“Ms. Holcomb, would you be so kind to get the Captain some water?” Max asked Parvati politely.</p><p>“Sure thing,” She accepted sweetly; “I’ll be back.”</p><p>She teetered off to the kitchen and once the Captain felt steady enough, she pulled away with a sniff;</p><p>“I’m sorry to have woken you guys. I just got spooked was all.” She admitted wiping away the remainder of her tears.</p><p>Felix, being the resolver of issues that he was, smiled brightly with his tussled hair from being abruptly brought from his deep sleep;</p><p>“No worries, Boss. I didn’t need sleep anyway!” He joked.</p><p>She laughed weakly, her heart warmed that he would tell a terrible joke at the expense of comforting her. </p><p>“Yeah, no problem at all.” Ellie chimed in.</p><p>“Just glad there’s no damn rapt onboard.” Nyoka smirked.</p><p>Once Parvati returned with the water, everyone filed out and went back to their rooms. That left just her and Max alone. She pulled him in for a desperate kiss, one that startled him at first but he settled into quickly. He felt her lips quiver against his as he settled his strong hand in her hair. It wasn’t a secret amongst the crew that the Captain and Max were an item. However, she wasn’t too keen on PDA and neither was Max...unless the situation called for it. So she had waited for everyone to leave before kissing him. </p><p>She pulled away first, just barely letting her lips leave his;</p><p>“Sweetheart,” He whispered lovingly; “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“It’s just...it was so vivid. So real,” She began; “I was sure it was actually happening. And even in the dream all I could think about was that I’d be leaving you behind. I could never leave you.”</p><p>His arms were warm and snug around her waist, her arms around his sides. He swayed her gently in place, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his voice rumble in your ear;</p><p>“We live in a dangerous place. I won’t deny that. However, I’ll always find my way back to you. I assure you of it,” He comforted; “I pray to the Architect that I die before you...because I never want to live a single day without you.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head as she withdrew her head from his chest. She admired him. He adored her. She never knew she could love someone as much as she loved him. He never thought The Plan would bring him such a wonderful woman. He was forever thankful.</p><p>“I think you should get back to sleep,” He suggested; “Do you want me to stay?” He asked, hoping she’d say yes.</p><p>“Please.” She replied simply and without hesitation.</p><p>He only smiled as she returned to bed with him in tow. Once she was situated against him (it was a small bunk after all), she felt herself begin to drift back to sleep. He didn’t get much sleep for the remainder of the night. He wanted to ensure that she felt safe and secure. He didn’t care how many sleepless night he had to have.</p><p>As long as she was okay in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>